Mirror, Mirror
by xxchance27xx
Summary: He made a promise to one day find the twin that had been so cruelly taken away from him when they were just children. The only problem though is that Leic Phantomhive has been searching for so long for his brother, Ciel, that he has given up hope of finding him for his best friend, Alois Trancy, told him that it was best to forget the past and focus on the future instead. So what h


**Prologue: Mirror, Mirror  
**

" _Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"_

The voice of a young child echoed throughout the abandoned ruins of what had once been a beautiful and magnificent manor.

The child the voice had belonged to was small and covered in soot from head to two. Two beautiful deep blue eyes comparable to sapphires stared blankly down at the two charred remains of what had once been his parents. Mother. Father. They were gone. Sebastian, the family dog, he was gone as well. Even his beloved twin, Ciel. He was gone too but unlike their parents and precious family pet, his twin had not ascended to heaven. Instead, the mean men took him. The mean men that had been responsible for the attack on the manor in the first place.

 _"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, won't you hear my beck and call?"_

The boy whispered softly once more. His gaze slowly shifting away from the burnt corpses of his parents to instead look down at the small hand mirror currently clutched in his hands. The mirror had belonged to their mother and the young boy would often remember sitting upon the woman's lap, along with his brother, staring in the mirror for hours, questioning as to how she was able to tell him and Ciel apart. They were twins after all, identical twins for that matter and there had been numerous times where Liec had found himself questioning time and time again what had made him different from Ciel.

His mother of course would never really answer the question. She would simply laugh a beautiful yet soft melodic laugh and pat Liec's head affectionately, telling him that a mother always knew her children apart. The funny thing was though that Liec never believed her. Numerous times, Liec had found himself being called by the name of his twin. Never was it, 'Oh Ciel, I'm so sorry I thought you were Leic.' No. It was always, 'Oh Leic, I'm so sorry. I thought you were Ciel.'

Ciel…his twin yet older brother by only a couple of minutes. The 'older' brother that Leic had looked up to on countless instances. The same brother he had watched over when he had his first asthma attack. The same brother he would play tin soldiers with on the floor of the living room in front of the fire place. That same brother that had been taken from him. A small frown slowly spread across Leic's face at the realization that somewhere out there, Ciel had been taken. The only reason he had not suffered the same fate as his twin was because, in a rather selfless act of bravery, Ciel had hidden Leic out behind the manor and in the garden maze. Telling his twin not to come out until he counted to one hundred. Leic of course, being the obedient child that he was, had obeyed his brother's words without question. His small hands having come up to cover his eyes as he began the slow process of counting to one hundred, even having to start over at least twice after he had gotten distracted and lost count.

 _"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, I'd give you my soul to help me find my brother."_

By the time that Leic had _finally_ counted to one hundred and opened his eyes, the sight of the burned down mansion was the first thing he saw. The rest was all a blur after that. Leic could only remember standing there in shock at the sight of the family mansion and then, he had somehow managed to make his way inside and discover the remains of their parents. Huddled together on the floor, hand and hand, for even in death, their love for one another seemed strong.

That was how Leic had come to wind up in the destroyed walls of the mansion, sitting beside his parents' burned bodies, clutching their mother's mirror close to him. For it was the only thing he had left of her besides his memories of her. "Mother…father…" The boy finally spoke, this time there was no merry little tune in the way he spoke. His voice was surprisingly soft and barely audible to the outside world as Leic looked down at his reflection in the mirror then. A thumb coming up to brush away a spot of soot that had managed to wind up on the once pristine and spotless glass.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, just take my soul and my heart so brother and I can have one another."

Leic felt his bottom lip start to tremble as tears started to well up in his eyes for the realization had finally hit him that until he found Ciel, he was truly alone. No longer did he have a father or mother. No longer did he have a home to call his own. All Leic had left at this point was his mother's mirror and the knowledge that his brother was out there somewhere. Wherever Ciel was, Leic needed to be there as well for Ciel was all he had left now and he would walk to the ends of the earth to find him. "Do-don't worry, brother. I…I will find you…I swear that I will. Even if it takes me for all eternity, I will find you and then we can be a family again…just like before…"

Those words of self-encouragement seemed to help motivate the small boy into slowly standing up and carefully tucking their mother's mirror into the small little shoulder bag he always carried with him wherever he went. The bag itself containing what Leic considered to be his most precious possessions and along with their mother's mirror, there was a small strangely shaped rock in the form of a raven's head, a stuffed rabbit, and several pieces of candy that both he and Ciel loved. Those items had been kept safe in the little shoulder bag for as long as Leic could remember and now he had to also keep his mother's mirror safe as well. For as strange as it sounded, the boy felt as though this mirror would help him find his brother one day.

Leic smiled slightly at the thought and he quickly brought an arm up to brush away the tears that had threatened to fall just moments earlier. The soot that had been covering his face had been rubbed away as well leaving a small streak of uncovered flesh that was no longer buried beneath all the ash and soot that surrounded Leic everywhere that he looked.

"Big brother, please stay strong for I am coming for you. I'm coming for you…" Leic muttered over and over again as he slung the worn leather bag over his shoulder before slowly turning around and making his way out of the charred remains of the Phantomhive Manor.

He wasn't sure when and he wasn't sure how but Leic knew deep down inside that one day, he would see his brother again. One day, they would be reunited and Leic could not wait for that da to come. It was with that thought in mind that the boy quietly made his way down the muddied dirt road that once led up to the front steps of the family manor. Never to look back ever again even though he himself was completely unaware that he was the one being watched. From the shadows of the forest, a lone shadowed figure watched the boy descended down the road with his little soul shining brightly in determination and a hand came up to push a pair of glasses back up the bridge of its nose before a fanged smirk glinted in the rays of the full moon.

"My little firefly. How I would like to consume that delictable little soul of yours while it shines so bright…"

To Be Continued… __


End file.
